Destiny of love
by Neha Malik
Summary: what if you attend a date and fall in love with a person whom you had met mistakenly I mean what if you were considering them as your bride or groom was not your bride or groom what if you realize it on the day of your engagement .confused read then
1. Chapter 1

hey there i am back again but this time with a different track what if you attend a date and fall in love with a person whom you were met with mistake i mean what if you were considering as your bride or groom was not your bride or groom and if you get to know it on the day of your engagement

okay so let us check this story

her dad: we have searched a guy for your marriage and want you to meet that guy purvi

purvi: but dad i dont wanna marry so soon

dad: beta just go and see him okay o tell me the table number when you get it booked

purvi: okay tell me the table number when you get it booked (self talk) aaj tou usse pata chal jaega who is purvi? okay now i am leaving bye mom bye dad

dad:bye beta

meanwhile a boy was waiting for her outside she got on the bike without a word

he: ab meri princess ko kis ne naraz kar dia?

purvi: mom ne phir se rishta dekha hai vineet

vineet: acha tohb yeh masla hai mere bestie ko

purvi: with a pout: haan ok ab aage dekh road par dhiyaan de samjhe ? warna khud tou hospital jae ga mujhe bhi le jaiga

vineet: haan haan chala raha hoon

purvi: yaar jaldi class ke liye late ho jaen ge

vinnet : rukh ja jhansi ki rani

purvi:haan haan

and with few more chit chat they reached university and attended there class after class they went to canteen where already a guy and girl was waiting for her

p: hey ishita hi nikhil

duo : kia huwa pari?hi

p: yaar dobara rishta dekha hai dad ne aaj milna hai usse

ishi: same here mere dad ne bhi dekha hai acha naam bata? uska

p: pata nahi tu bata?

ishi: pata nahi

p: lol

ishi;hahaha

till the time vineet and nikhil bought coffee they all had coffee and atended few more classes and purvi and ishita left for homeas they have to get ready to meet those guys

as ishu reached home her mom made her ready she was looking extremely cool her mom started explaining her how to behave she was continously telling herr aabout how to react how to sit

ugh she stood up and got out of the house angrily oops she forgot her phone as she was stepping out her house

ishi dad: beta that guy will arrive at table no 25 of abc hotel and that guy name is while her mom was still shouting she was out of sight

she was driving and after few minutes

ishi: maa bhi na kitna bola acha chalo dad ko call karke mr ajnabi ka naam hi jaan liya jaye hmm oh no main tou apna cell hi bhool gai dad ne kia table no bola tha 22 haan i guess ab tou bas pohunch hi gayi chalo koi nahi wohi doondh le gaaur agar na mile tou acha hi hai

.

.

.

.

.

mean while in purvi house her mom was scolding her as she wore jeans her mom like desi clothes so

she said: pputtar ai ki angrezoon wale kapre pehne hai ja kuch saari pehn ya shalwar kameez pehn le ya phir dupatta orh le is ke uppar

purvi; mom plz na karo jaane do aise hi theek hai

acha bye

she : beta sunno tou?

purvi thought: agar ruki tou pakka dupatta pehenna pare ga nahi she said: ok bye mom

her mom was continously scolding mean while she said ok bye her dad said that the guy will come at table no 22 of abc hotelok bye she said and c=vanished

as she drove little realized she forgot her phone and said to her self : no cannot go back mom will make me wear dupatta ok fine haan woh table number 25 par aayega i think ok chalo woh mil hi jae ga waise bhi na hi tou bol ni hai maine

 **guy tried something new and plz do review and one more thing i have update crush and flirt last chapter do read it its a humble request ok bye**

 **take care**

 **your NEHA MALIK**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi i m back how r u all hope so doing well** **sorry for being late as my exams were at hand finally they finished well do pray for my exams okay enough of my blabbering lets move on**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Here at Purvi side**

 **a car stopped in front of a great hotel she stepped out and galnced at her wrist watch**

 **(self talk): OMG I am late oh no papa ne kaha tha woh 8 baje aajaye ga aur abhi 8:30 hogaye (with an evil grin): koi nahi intezar karke chala gaya hoga okay purvi lets go in**

 **she went in and directly headed towards table number 25 she saw that there was no one so she thought he might have left mean while waiter arrives**

 **w: mam aapka order?**

 **p: well yeh batao ke kiya yahan koi larka aaya tha adhe ghante pehle ?**

 **waiter: no mam yahan par tou koi nahi aaya**

 **purvi( thinks): yeahi acha bahana hai isi bahane usse suna doongi ke itna late how irresponsible aur dada ko bhi batadoon gi aur shadi na karne ka reason bhi mil gaya thannk you so much lord ke woh nahi aaya**

 **w: mam your order?**

 **p: no actually i am waiting for someone**

 **W:okay mam well till then will you like to have juice**

 **P:ya please bring me a glass of orange juice**

 **w: okay and left**

 **mean while a guy arrives and made his way towards her table**

 **(g is representing guy )**

 **G; hi i m ...**

 **before he could speak purvi siad in a harsh manner**

 **p: where the hell were you i have been waiting here for 45 minutes and you have arrived now its 8:45 where were you? now speak up**

 **g: tum chup karogi tou boolonga na**

 **purvi went mum**

 **g: can we sit and talk**

 **p: okay**

 **g; actually i am a cid officer and i got a case see i m still in formals have just came here after solving the case well i am sorry that i kept you waiting**

 **p:(mind talk): well itna bhi bura nahi hai he is good and OMG he is a cid officer kiya main bataou joining cid too no will suprise him**

 **G; see i m really very sorry**

 **P: its okay**

 **g: thanks for understanding**

 **g: well i m**

 **shouting voices came from behind actually manager was shouting at his waiter for spliting juiceon an aunty dress**

 **well guy went and said to manager : he did it by mistake forgive him aunty i am sorry on his behalf**

 **p: ( with a sweet smile); well he is sweet i think he is perfect for me**

 **guy while returned back and said: hmm okay we may order now and will talk to one another till the order arrives okay?**

 **p; okay**

 **G: excuse me**

 **waiter: yes sir i need chicken shashlikand you?**

 **P: i will too have chiccken shashlik**

 **g: so two chicken shashlik and two orange juice**

 **P: no no i have already ordered okay do bring it with food okay?  
w: okay mam**

 **P(thinks); he is a true gentle man and do address everyone with great respect i like him**

 **the guy suddenly got panic and said: hmm i am sorry i may take your leave now actually i have forgot my wallet**

 **p: i will pay for it**

 **G; no it do have my id cards cid badge and all all important stuffs so have to leavei am sorry**

 **P; its okay but do cancel your order i dont wanna get moti after eating yours and my own food lol**

 **g: okay lol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.HERE AT ISHITA SIDE**

 **ishita: well it is already 8 and he havenot arrive**

 **a guy came**

 **and as ishita fell someone presence she turn back and saw a handsome guy**

 **ishita and taht guy at the same time were in shocked as well as happy and only they could utter was aap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.okay why are they shocked will be reavealed in next chapter and ofcourse the guys are kavin and dushyant but whoo met whom is still a mystrey okay will update soon if i get plenty of reviews and yes do guess how they knew one another bye and do guesswho met whom too?and ya guys thanks alot candy126 ,luv dou and purvi,levisha, arooj, love duo and crazy for abhirika and all the guests do review bye**

 **your,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys i am back but is lil bit disappointed by the number of reviews I got on last chapter hmm but something is better than nothing hehe

okay now enough of my bakbak here is your story

 **ishita saw that guy and utter aap with a shock**

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _ishita with her family went to visit her paternal grand mother she lives in delhi as she was not feeling well she went there so her grand mother asked her to donate some money in an orphanage which was just beside there house ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _she went there and donated the money but she saw many children playing with one another she went there and started playing with them they all were playing basketball they enjoyed and ishita returned home in half an hour so she saw an aunt stepping with two heavy suitcase and she was stepping with great difficulty she took those suitcase but they were too heavy for her too she was about to fall but thank God a guy hold her and helped her too with the suitcase( okay aunty do have two suitcase she was carrying it one by one )_**

 _ **ishita thanks that guy**_

 _ **next day she again went to orphanage and they were playing cricket and guy too joined them**_

 _ **ishita and that guy were staring one another and ishita was on the pitch and that guy was balling and the ball hitted his head she got panic and**_

 _ **said : oh no i am sorry you got hurt wait**_

 _ **she went and brought first aid ( although it was not such a wound that need first aid ;) )**_

 _ **and after completing first aid she: let us go and have an ice cream**_

 _ **guy; but**_

 _ **ISHI: plz do not say no that my way of saying sorry**_

 _ **g: okay**_

 _ **they both went too ice cream parlour as it was near by and had their ice cream**_

 _ **g: hmm you r the same girl whom i save that day from falling right?**_

 _ **ishi: yes**_

 _ **g: well that suitcase was heavier than you lol**_

 ** _ishi: yaa it was lol_**

 ** _ishi: well are you a tramp?_**

 ** _g: no no i am a c.i.d officer_**

 ** _ishi: i am sorry sir_**

 ** _g: its okay no need to call me sir_**

 ** _they had their ice cream and next day ishita and her family returned home_**

 ** _FLASH BACK END_**

 **ishi: hmm aap have a seat but you live in delhi i thought**

 **guy: yaa have just got transfered will join c.i.d after a month**

 **guy; thanks okay let us give our order**

 **ishi: okay**

 **ishi: okay**

 **guy got a call and said g: excuse me**

 **ishi: hmm okay**

 **guy went far to attend the phone call**

 **meanwhile ishit athought to order so called the waiter while waiter said**

 **waiter: mam please wait for a second i do need to inform miss ishita bajaj that their is as urgent call for her as she forgot her phone her dad has called on our hotel number**

 **ishi: i am ishita bajaj**

 **waiter: seriously?**

 **ishita: yes**

 **w: okay plz do come mam this way**

 **ishi: wait i am coming you just go**

 **guy returned**

 **ishi: i have got a call on the reception so excuse me**

 **guy: on reception? why?**

 **ishi: forgot my phone well okay**

 **she went to reception and answered the call**

 **and began crying she was crying and as she have not returned yet the guy went to reception and saw her crying**

 **g: what happened?**

 **ishi: ...**

 **and more tears fell** **from her eyes**

 **and she immediately hugged that guy he was shocked at first but know that this was the best way to sooth her he hugged her back and started rubbing her back as she calm a bit they both settled in guy car as ishita was not able to drive they both headed to their destination**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ON PURVI SIDE**

 **she returned home she directly went to her room and her dad came**

 **: should i say yes**

 **instead of answering purvi blushed**

 **smiled seeing her p/dad: told him that you tooo are joining c.i.d well he will too join his duty in few weeks**

 **p: what? no have not told him yet will suprise him**

 **: okay tumhari engagement ki date next mahine ki rakh dain?**

 **p: what next month?**

 **: jaldi hai**

 **p: nahi bohut late**

 **: okay parso hi engagement aur shadi ki date fix?**

 **p: smiled wider with her cheeks turning slightly red**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.okay so why was ishi crying will be revealed in the next chapter bye do review the speed of my update is directly propotional to number of reviews and thanks to those who reviewed**

 _ **NEHA MALIK**_


	4. Chapter 4

hey i m back okay well lets start

okay purvi dad dialed a number

: hello kaise hain aap hemraj sahab

mr hemraj: ji ham tou theek hoon ap batien

: ji main ne tou bas rishte ki baat aage barhane ke liye phone kia tha

mr hemraj:ji ji

 **:tou hamari taraf se rishta pakka samjhiye aur kal aakar** **DUSHYANT AUR PURVI** ki engagement kar dijiy **e**

dush dad: ji ji dushyant aaye tou main us se pouch loon phir hi mangni karien ge

: ji aap bas hamien phone karke bata dijiye ga ham ne tayari tou kab se kar rakhi thi bas lougon ko invite karna hai ghar ghar main kar lain tou acha hoga phir shadi dhoom dhaam se

; ji theek hai bas aik baar dushyant haan keh de

ji ab main rakh ta hoon

: okay bye

purvi dad to purvi: bas dushyant haan keh de phir rishta pakka kal hi kar dain ge

purvi hugged her dad and said i love you

 **AT DUSHYANT RESIDENCE;**

dush came back and saw his father sitting

: sit he said to dush he settled

dush dad: should i say yes to her dad?

dush: dad but she and remembered something oh it might be the last wish of her grand mother that why they want everything to be done as soon as possible

(confused let me tell you about the phone call made in last chap remember)

ishi: hello dad

ishi dad: beta jaldi se jaldi air port pohuncho tumhari daadi ki tabioyat bohut kkharab hai aur doctors keh rahe hain ke un ke pass sirf aik mahina hai unhone ne hamien jald az jald wahaan bulaya hai jaldi chalo said her father while weeping

ishi: dad daadi okay main pohunchti hoon and cutted the call

and fell on the floor with a thud and as **dushyant** arrives there see her in such condition his heart shattered he dont know why

he went near ishita nad said: what happened ishita ?

ishi told him everyting and they headed towards their destination thats towards airport

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

: okay dad do say yes

dush dad; okay son i too was expecting this from you

dush: dad i have got a letter saying i can join c.i.d next week

: oh another good news

okay fine first let me inform purvi dad

dush; okay

and went ot his room

their dad did some chitchat

purvi called all her freinds but no one pick ishita mobile

purvi called vinnet

p:hi vinu

vin: kia huwa?

purvi: yaar ishita ka phone koi utha nahi raha

vineet: okay ho sakta hai busy ho

purvi: haan magar theek hai tum try karte raho agar utha ley tou bata dena ke kal engagement hai aur invite bhi kardena okay?

vineet: okay well khushi tou dekho engagement ki

purvi: bas karoo yaar waise meri bhabhi kab la rahe ho?

vineet: jaldi propose kar doonga

purvi: good okay ab main rakhti hoon

vineet: okay bye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HERE ON ISHITA SIDE**

they reached delhi and went to her grand mother directly and she wished to spend her last month with ishita and asked them to promise that they will get her marry soon

they promised and ishita and her family decided to stay there for a month and then think of her marriage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HERE ON KAVIN SIDE:**

remember he went to collect his stuffs which he has forgot he went there and after collecting his stuff was heading towards his home when

he heared a voice of acp sir

acp: kavin thank God you are here tumahara phone kyun nahi utha rahe the?

k.v : sorry sir woh silent par tha

acp: okay listen carefully tumhe kal hi aik mission ke liye nikalna hai aur is mission par you are an undercover cop got it?

k.v: okay but sir details about case

acp: you will have to collect it from h.q tomorrow okay?

k.v: okay sir

acp: and ya mission is of one month

k.v okay sir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.okay will end here everything is turning out to be messy and yaa guys ofcourse its karvi fic and ishyant fic just wait and watch and ya got only few reviews on last chapter plz guys do reviews it compel me to write and when you dont review i dont wish to update okay bye take care

yours,

 ** _NEHA MALIK_**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys i m back hope so you all are doing well okay sorry for updating late and an other note i deleted crush and flirt story okay let us check the story now**

 **AT PURVI HOUSE:**

 _the house was beautifully decorated the function was at full swing it was almost 7 pm purvi was sitting in her room surrounded by her friends they were teasing her and were cracking jokes laughing but she was desperately waiting for ishita, her best friend_

 _when vineet and nikhil arrives and went to her dad_

 _vin: uncle purvi kahan hai?_

 _: beta uppar tum lougoon ka intezar kar rahi thi_

 _dou: ji ham dekh ke aajaien_

 _: okay beta jao_

 _they went upstairs_

 _till now girls had already dispersed_

as they entered her room were shock to see her she was looking awesome

purvi had not noticed them yet

vineet: wow yaar bohut achi lag rahi ho

she turned

purvi: thanks well ishi nahi aayi abhi tak ?

vineet: uska phone nhai lag raha

purvi: what kaheen woh kisi musibat main tou nahi

nikhil: main uske ghar bhi gaya tha woh lock tha aur unke neighbours ko bhi kuch nahi pata

purvi: what uncle ka phone number bhi nahi hai ab kia karien

nikhil : purvi panci mat ho aur ho sakta hai uski dadi ki tabiyat kharaab hogai ho ishi ne bataya tha na ke aaj kal unki tabiyat sahi nahi rehti

vinnet: haan tum tension mat lo sab theek hoga

nikhil: aur aaj tumhari sagai hai yaar please yeh sab mat socho

purvi: but ishi ke baghair engagement

vineet: don't worry

purvi: okay

after that they both left

after an hour dushyant and his family arrives after that ruitals took place they asked purvi's parents to bring her down

she went and as purvi was descending she was looking at floor while dushyant looked at her and was in a great shock

she came down and stood beside him they both loked at one another with complete shock

they were standing their parents gave then rings they both were totally shock to react

dushyant mom came forward and said " beta ring pehnao"  
and while being shocked they exchanged rings and all started clapping

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **sorry guys for short update**

 **and thanks to all those who reviewed**

 **aishu: thank you so much :)**

 **candy 126: keep guessing aur mujhe bhi batao kia guess kia okay? : )**

 **luv dou and purvi: don't worry sab jaldi theek hojaega ;)**

 **guest: no need to say thanks and do review and thanks for your continued support :)**

 **arroj: aap ne hamesha se hi mujhe support kia hai thank you so much and ya aap sab se pehle review karte ho thank you so much :)**

 **anjali99: thank you so much for following it :)**

 **okay do keep guessing time to say bye will update next chapter tomorrow if i get good amout of reviews :)**

 **yours,**

 ** _NEHA MALIK_**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey i m back and thanks to all those who reviewed well thank you so much but i realized that reviews are gradually decreasing do point out if i am doing something wrong a long chapter ahead go read it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _all guests had left and dushyant and his family were only left they dushyant and purvi evenly didn't get a single moment to talk to one an other_

 _purvi was sitting in her room and was thinking about what just happened_

 _and said to herself," i need to talk to him aur ishi ki bhi tension ho rahi hai woh bhi issi waqt yahan nahi hai agar yahan hoti tou atleast main us se baat kar leti aur tension bhi kam hojati"_

 _oh God sab kuch aik sath kyun de dia i mean God baari baari problems dete na okay main baat karti hoon dushyant se_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _here dushyant was thinking same and decided to talk to her directly and went to their parents_

 _dush: uncle kia main purvi se baat karsakta hoon do minute ke liye akele main_

 _purvi dad: beta kyun nahi jao baat karlo_

 _dush: thanks_

 _purvi came out and and said "dad kia main dushyant se do minute baat karsakti hoon akele main_

 _purvi dad: ehem ehem dono ke dono bekarar hain baat karne ke liye_

 _at such comment any girl would blush but here she didn't reacted such evenly dushyant didn't paid a heed to it_

 _they went to purvi's room after getting permitted by their parents_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _as they entered room both said at the same time" mujhe kuch kehna hai"  
dush: pehle aap _

_purvi: well main us din aap se nahi mili thi main us din kisi aur se mili thi aur ussi mulakat main apne dil ko uske hawale kardia tha_

 _dush: exactly main bhi ussi din kisi se mila tha second time aur us se shayad pyaar karne laga_

 _purvi: but main us din tou table number 25 par hi wait kar rahi thi aap tou nahi aaye the_

 _dush: WHAT? but mujhe tou mom ne kaha tah larki table number 22 par aaye gi_

 _purvi: oh God matlab us din i am sorry yeh ab meri wajah se huwa_

 _and narrated everything that how because of her mom she end up at that table_

 _purvi: well ham sach bata dein_

dush: pata nahi main kabhi us se mil bhi paunga ya nahi

 _purvi: well mujhe bhi nahi pata ke main usse kabhi dekh bhi paun gi ya nahi_

 _both: well aisa kyun?  
dush: mujhe uska naam tak nahi pata_

 _purvi: well mujhe bhi uska naam nahi pata_

 _purvi: hmm ham unhein saath main doondh sakte hai_

 _dush: haan will give it a try_

 _purvi:well i m joining c.i.d soon after 2 days and something hitted her mind OMG ya he is a c.i.d cop shayad main usse mil paun_

 _dush: what happened?  
purvi: woh jo larka hai woh c.i.d main kaam karta hai_

 _dush: really well aik baat bataoun?  
purvi: hmm _

_dush: main bhi c.i.d join kar raha hooon after 3 days_

 _purvi: maza aayega saath kaam karte huwe_

 _dush: hmm_

 _purvi: don't worry ham usse doondhe ge kal se hi?  
dush: hamm _

_purvI: arre don't worry main wada karti hoon ke meri aur tumhari shadi aik saath hogi same time same destination_

 _dush: hope so mil jaye_

 _purvi: well ab saath main mission ladki ki khoj par jaana hai tou friends ban jaate hain_

 _dush: hmm_

 _purvi: what hmm friends? ( extended her hand)_

 _dush: friends ( said while shaking hands)  
_

 _and suddenly purvi noticed tears forming in his eyes making their way down to his cheeks_

 _purvI: kia huwa ?  
dush: pata ahi mera aik friend tah bachpan se ham friends the but ab mujhe nahi pata woh kahan hai i still miss him_

 _purvi: don't worry ladki milne ke baad mission dost ki khoj start kar dain ge_

 _dush( smiled);haan theek hai_

 _dush:well ab bahar chalien hmaare parents kia kahenge shadi se pehel itna romance omg_

 _purvI: lol chalo aur kal subha 10 baje pick karne aaon gi okay?_

 _dush: what but main pick karloonga na_

 _purvI: kyun? kyunke tum ladke ho yaar come one kab tak yeh discrimination chale ga i don't like it main pick karne aaongi okay?  
dush: jaisa aap kahien mam_

 _purvi: haha ab chalo_

 _duhsyant and his family left and purvi slept while thinking about the guy she met at the hotel_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _HERE ON ISHITA SIDE:_**

a lady was lying at hospital bed her face is clearly showing that she is careworn and tried and her wrinkles showing that she had faced alot of affliction through out her life

 _she is lying there and suddenly there was a movement in her hand and girl beside her woke up_

 _ishi: dadi aap kab uthi?_

 _daadi: bas abhi aik baat bolni thi?_

 _ishi: ji_

 _daadi: jab main mar jaun na tou meri jo photo lagao na woh thori achi lagana smile wali nahi balke edit karke har expression aik hi pic main_

 _ishi smiled with_ _tears_

 _ishi:_ aap kaheen nahi ja rahe ho

dadi:beta mmujhe cancer hai aur akhri stage chah kar bhi nahi bach paungi

ishi: daadi plz

suddenly daadi felt extreme pain and doctor took her to emergency ward and started treating her they came out and said

doc: ...( abhi hi sab bata doon kia wait for next chapter heheheh)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **HERE ON KAVIN SIDE:**_

 _he got his details and can't sleep he remembered his call_

 **FLASHBACK;**

 _k.v called his mom_

 _k.v: hi mom how r you?_

 _k.v mom: fine beta itni raat ko call_

 _k.v: moom woh mujhe kal nikalna hai mission ke liye aik mahine ka mission hai aur haan confidential hai so no text for one month_

 _k.v mom: okay_

 _k.v : mom woh ladki  
k.v mom: (realized enthusiasm in his voice but thought to tease him); kia huwa pasand nahi aayi kia acha main mana kardoon gi_

 _k.v: nahi mom bohut achi nahi hai bohut achi hai (said instantly) woh uski smile haye bohut bohut achi hai( said dreamily)_

 _k.v mom (smiled):earth to beta_

 _k.v blushed( haye kinna cute lage ga na)_

 _k.v : okay mom main rakhta hoon_

 _k.v mom: haan aur main bhi tumhare dad ko bolti hoon next month hi engagement kardein_

 _k.v : mom okay but batana mat main mission par hoon as i am under cover cop you know_

 _k.v mom: okay bye beta take care_

 _k.v : yes i will,you you bye_

 _and disconnected call_

 **PRESENT:**

 _kavin said to himself "usdin pata chala ke love at first sight hota hai uff kab yeh mahina guzre aur main apni would be wife se miloon kia us ne haan kaha hoga uff abhi bhi aik mahina hai 30 din_

 _hamari engagement main abhi baaki hain hafte chaar( lol i jus like this song tou isliye daal dia aur yahan engagement hai so isliye)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **aisha: yaar yeh thanks bolne ki aadat hi nahi ja rahi still i m trying and ya starting main i was shock isse kia hogaya but then can;t help my self from smiling**

 **levisha:yaar itne dinon baad review, well missed your reviews**

 **luv dou and purvi: as per your request longest chapter till now**

 **aoroj: ishi ki daadi yaar, usse abhi pata nahi chale ga baad main wait and thanks for your review**

 **candy 126: you forgot to review?**

 **guest: thanks aage aage dekho hota ahi kia ;)**

 **guset: yeh karvi aur ishyant ki story hai they just got engaged aise kaise shadi ho jae gi i mean do wait for upcoming chapters all your doubts will clear**

 **guys agar meri story achi lage tou plz waste your few seconds and type nice and if you think it's not so do say it was below expectations i don't know if you guys don't have interest so i might end this story in few chapters i m not blackmailing but don't want to write when no one is intrested :) and ya do you guys think it is draggy so i may end this story soon up to you guys :)**

 **your's,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey i m back**

 _HERE AT PURVI SIDE;_

 _purvi: dad can i get the car keys plz?  
purvi dad: sure beta but aap khana ja rahi ho _

_purvi:woh bas aise hi ghoomne jaana hai_

 _purvi dad: okay yeh lo chali jao_

 _and she drove towards dushyant house and was waiting for him little far from his house_

 _dushyant came and sat in her car_

 _purvi: hmm tum ne kia bola ghar par_

 _dush: bas aik dost se milne jaana hai aur tumne?  
purvi: bas main ne kaha yunhi ghoomne_

 _they both started their journey and went to a hotel_

 _they both seated and gave their order_

 _purvi: okay tou kahan se doondhna shuru karien?_

 _dush: hmm pata nahi_

 _purvi: kuch tou pata hoga uske bare main_

 _dush: haan hum aik baar mile the aik orphanage main (something strike his mind) haan orphanage shayad wahan koi usse jaanta ho_

 _purvi : tou chalo chalte hain orphanage_

 _dush: woh orphanage delhi main hai_

 _purvi: what tou chalte hian na  
dush: haan but ghar main kia bataien ge_

 _purvi: main bol doon gi ke mujhe duty join karne ke liye kuch documents collect karne hain delhi h.q se_

 _dush: aur main bol doonga ke dost ki shadi hai_

 _purvi: haan tou recent flight check ka rlaite hain_

 _dush: hmm wait let me google_

 _purvi: okay_

 _dush: aik hai aaj raat 10 baje ki_

 _dush: okay tou tickets book kara laite hain online_

 _purvi: okay but pehle main dad ko bata doon gi phir kara loon gi_

 _dush: main bhi ghar par inform kar deta hoon_

 _they had their lunch and told their parents they had to leave for delhi and told that they will stay there for 2 days_

 _.._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _HERE AT ISHI SIDE:  
doctor: hmm we are sorry ham ab unhe nahi bacha pain ge aap unse akhri baar baat karlien_

 _ishi: doctor aap jhoot bol rahe hain na( tears started flowing from her eyes)_

 _doc: nahi yeahi sach hai_

 _ishi went in_

 _ishi: daadi_

 _daadi: ishi beta yahan beth mere pass aur rona band kar marna tou sab ne hi hota hai_

 _ishi: daadi doctor ne kaha aap ko kuch nahi huwa aap jald hi theek ho jaien gi_

 _daadi: jhoot mat bol aur meri baat sunno tum sab mere jaane ke baad ki pic tou decide hogai aur haan sun ishi tujhe woh ladka bada changa laga k=haina tu jald hi shadi kar laina usse aur yeh har waqt roon ashona band kar dena samjhi?_

 _ishi: daadi_

 _and suddenly the line on machine straighten indicating her daadi is no more_

 _she couldn't hold more and went from there_

 _her father was crying and thought that only purvi can console her right now called her but her phone was switched off_

 _and they somehow controlled ishi and took her to her daadi's residence_

 _ishu neither said a word nor she cried her parents were much worried about her_

 _and her daadi's funeral was preformed_

 _ishi all the time was quite_

 _her parents took her to mumbai_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _HERE AT KAVIN SIDE:_

 _kavin: ham aaj raat ko hi **DECENT HOTEL** par jaien ge aur un se raghu ke baare main information collect karien ge okay?  
all officers nodded_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _here at airport:_

 _purvi: hmm delhi tou pohunch gaye chalo kisi hotel main check in karte hain_

 _dush: haan let us check it  
purvi: hmm(in her mind) ishi ki daadi ka ghar bhi yaheen hai waheen dekhoon kaheen woh wahan na ho haan aik baar check kar loon gi_

 _dush: kia huwa_

 _purvi: kuch nahi_

 _they got in a taxi_

 _and saw **HOTEL DECENT**_

 _they went in_

 _AT THE RECEPTION:_

 _dush: can we get two rooms for 2 days_

 _receptionist: sure sir_

 _they discussed about the cost nad decided they will stay here_

 _receptionist: here are your keys sir_

 _they took keys and left for their room ..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _IN PURVI ROOM;_

 _purvi: haan main apna phone on kar laiti hoon mom ko inform bhi tou karna hai_

 _she switched o her phone and was shocked to see 15 missed calls_

 _purvi: OMG ishi ke number se 15 missed call_

 _she dialed ishi's number_

 _purvi: ishi tu kaisi hai itne din kahan thi yaar pata hai yahan kia kai hoagay hai_

 _ishi dad: beta purvi woh ishi_

 _purvi: uncle ishi ko kai huwa is everything alright aap tense sound kar rahe hain_

 _ishi dad: woh beta ishi ki daadi ab is duniya main nahi rahi aur ishi_

 _purvi: oh sorry to hear that ishi kaisi hai uncle aap loug delhi main hain main yaheen hoon aajati hoon_

 _ishi dad: nahi beta ham mumbai aagaye whan har jagha mom ki yadein thi aur ishi aur zyadad roti isiliye isse yahan le aaye_

 _purvi: uncle main kal shaam ko hi mumbai pohunchti hoon_

 _ishi dad: okay beta_

 _purvi: uncle usse sleeping pills de dain_

 _ishi dad: usne kuch khaya bhi nahi hai_

 _purvi: uncle abhi aap pills de dain main kal foran hi yahan se nikal jaon gi_

 _ishi dad: abhi baat karlo_

 _purvi: uncle woh rone lage gi aapko handle karna mushkil hojae ga_

 _ishi dad: hmm theek hai_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

...

...

 **okay i end here i know it was boring and a bit emotional and lil bit dramatic next chapter bhi aisa hi hoga laikin us ke baad se full masti bhare updates**

 **guest : thank you so much**

 **candy126:lo ab kis ne sorry bola shayad milne ke baad pata na chale kyunke ishi itni tensed hai purvi usse aoise thori bataye gi**

 **divya: thanks but coming soon i can't understand what you mean plz do explain**

 **aishu: yaar thora sa drama zarori tha aur tera review hamesha ki tarah smile le aaya**

 **levisha: no we aren't friend as you said thank you lol aur kavi moment do teen chapter ke baad have patience**

 **luv dou and purvi: yaa as far i have reviewers like you i won't wory from now on**

 **zaini: thanks**

 **arooj: thanks and yes kavin hi hoga**

 **vaiba: well atlasst you noticed this fic and yes better late than never ya true that ishi ko sirf dush hi sambhal sakta hai LOL engagement huwi is ak matalb yeh nahi ke story kahtam aage aage dekho hoat hai kia ;) lo doctor en tou bomb phor dia but do tee chapter main sab normal ho jae ga jsu wait read and review**

 **.**

 **guys aik plot hai ladka organized hai aur ladki pagal si jisko kisi cheez ka hosh anhi aur ladka evenly apne next day ke clothes plan karta hai aur ladki woh apna next moment bhi plan nahi kar ke rakhti**

 **do it sounds intresting if i get atleast 5 people saying yes i will write this fic**

 **your's,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey i am back do read the author'e note at the end of the chapter plz guys it is something important**

 **okay a short one and a bit boring but important one ..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _purvi: uff ishi k daadi, unhone mujhe se promise liya tha ke ishi ko rone na doon aur na hi usse weak parne doon kia karoon ab main?_

 _there was a knock at the door_

 _purvi: dushyant hoga_

 _she opened the door and dushyant entered_

 _dush: kia huwa tensed ho?_

 _purvi: han woh meri friend hai uski wajah se pareshan hoon ham kal subha hi orphanage jain ge aur dophair ko hi nikal jain ge mumbai ke liye_

 _dush: hmm waise meri zarorat ho tou zaroor yaad karna is na cheez ko_

 _purvi: ji ji zaroor_

 _dush: hmm waise dinner uppar mangwana hai ya neeceh chalien neeche aik restaurant hai inhi lougon ka?_

 _purvi: neeche chalte hain_

 _dush: okay_

 _purvi: aik shart hai we will split the bill_

 _dush: but main_

 _purvi: okay mujhe nahi khana phir_

 _dush: as you wish_

 _they went there and were seated they ordered their food_

 _kavin just arrives there_

 _..._

 _..._

 _kavin: yeh tou wohi ladki hai jis se main mila tha chalo abhi baat kar laita hoon_

 _he was walking towards them when a voice came_

 _officer: sir we caught him_

 _kavin: okay send him to police station_

 _officer: okay sir_

 _kavvin: i will join you at the station do start his interrogation. i m coming. (self talk)woh ladki kahan gayi shoot yeh raghu bhi na!_

 _(oh no bechara raghu aaj tou gaya ;) )_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _here at their table few minutes ago actually dushyant is sitting in such a way that his back is facing kavin so kavin didn't notice him( ab purvi ko dekhne se fursat mile gi tab usse dekhe ga na ;) lol)_

 _they were waiting for dinner to arrive and a waiter by mistake split the juice on her and she went to washroom_

 _dushyant dropped his key and bend a litle to pick it and noticed kavin he said to himself "kavin!"_

 _'kia main usse baat karoon ?abhi bhi gussa hoga? tou aik chamat laga lega ,magar baat tou ho jai gi, haan cahlta hoon"_

 _he turned to see him and found no one._

 _._

 _._

 ** _here at kavin side:_**

 _kavin to himself: omg sunna tha loug pagal hojate hain pyaar main har jagha unhe unka pyaar hi nazar aata hai but yeh tou sach hai abhi us ladki ko dekha. uff kavin chal beta kaam par lag ja, mission khatama karke usse milna bhi tou hai_

 _said while ruffling his hair and a smile over his face_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _here purvi returned aand sat beside dush and saw his eyeds watery purvi: dush kia huwa?_

 _dush: kuch nahi ( and wiped hsi tears)_

 _purvi: dush spill the beans man_

 _dush: woh main ne apne bachpan ke dost ko dekha_

 _purvi: what kahan hai? rokha kyun nahi_

 _dush: jab tak main shock se bahar aaya he was gone_

 _purvi : buddy ro mat . aik baat pouchon?_

 _dush: haan_

 _purvvi: agar itne ache dost the seprate kaise huwe aur aik doosre ka contact number tak nahi hai how is it possible_

 _dush: woh mujhe college time par aik ladki pasand thi woh college ki sab se popular ladki thi sab ladke us par marte the aur phir aik din main ne usse propose kardia and she said yes ,_ _mujhe kavin ne samjhaya woh sahi nahi hai but main ne nahi maani us ki aik aur us ladki ki maani aur us ne mujhe chor dia ksi aur ladke ke liye_

 _purvi: dush don't worry pata hai agar tumahri dosti sachi hogi tou tum zaroor milo ge aur haan pehle main apni friend ka masla solve karloon phir donoon face book ke saare kavin chaan marien ge aur us kavin ko zaroor doondhein ge samjhe?_

 _dush: hmmm_

 _they had their dinner and went to sleep_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 **guys woh main ne jo aik aur story likhi hai a us main akvin ko an add akroon tou better hoga as us ka hero thora gusse wale hai aur kavin us se bilkul opposite now you guys say? jo aap lougon ko theek lage**

 **levisha: i m aisha well pen name neha i m 15 and half i have jus finished matriculation and from pak age nahi batai tum ne? only orders was good lol**

 **aishu: well tera review kai kahoon i m speechless lol**

 **arooj: i have written story thanks for support**

 **luv dou and purvi: agar long doongi tou aik week main aik hi de paun gi you choose do you want a long chapter in a week or short but more often totaly upto you :)**

 **candy 126:thanks and ye si have written story thanks for support :)**

 **saj:thanks do peep in story and do review**

 **priya: thanks and kavi but i as i have mentioned above but still will try to make it on kavi**

 **vaiBa; was waiting for you to review so taht i may write next chapter lol**

 **okay bye before going do type a review**

 **with loads of love,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys i m back i know bohut late hoon but kia karoon studies phir exams and calsses uff well i know late hoon**

 **vaiBa: request yaar we are friends you can order me okay and you said ke long chapter upload karoo so here i m barha hai thora aur bohut si misunderstandings bhi clear ho jain gi**

 **luv duo and purvi: sorry for this late update but kia karoon i was busy sholly well gussa kam karne ke liye barha sa update de rahi hoon**

 **candy126: yaa you are right and thanks alot for your continued support**

 **arooj: bas mil hi gaye is chapter main**

 **levisha: hmm 14 and thanks alot for your support**

 **aisha: kuch bolne ki zarorat nahi haina tumhe? hahah**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _HERE AT THE HOTEL:_

 _they woke up,had their breakfast and went towards the orphanage_

 _after few minutes drive they reached orphanage_

 _receptionist: hello sir hello mam how may i help you?  
dush: woh na kuch din pehle aik ladki yahan aayi thi paise donate karne aur woh yahan bachoon ke saath khel rahi thi _

_receptionist sorry sir but yahan rouz bohut se loug aate hain paise donate karne aap agar unka naam bata dete tou_

 _dush: mujhse unka naam nahi pata_

 _receptionist: well sir then i m sorry_

 _dush went out being disappointed_

 _purvi went behind him_

 _purvi: dushyant sunno ham bachoon se pouchein shayad unhe naam pata ho us ladki ka_

 _dush: haan chalo jaldi pouchte hain_

 _they went towards the children_

 _dush:beta aap ko yaad hai kuch din pehle main yahan aaya tha ham sab saath main khel rahe the... aik didi bhi aap lougon ke saath khel rahi thi remeber? kia aap un ko jaante ho?_

 _one child came forward_

 _child: arre bhaiya aap...nahi ham un didi ko nahi jaante_

 _dush: bintu kuch bhi pata ho unke baare main_

 _child: haan bas itna pata hai ke woh yahan nahi rehti matlab woh mumbai main rehti hain_

 _dush: mumbai?  
child: haan woh hamien bata rahi thi ke mumbai aisa hai mumbai waisa hai so_

 _purvi: dush matlab woh ladki yahan tou nahi rehti ham aik kaam karte hain ussi hotel main check kar lain ge shayad wahan se kuch pata chal jaye jahaan tum usse mumbai main mile the_

 _dush: haan_

 _purvi: chalo main ne tickets book kara li hain aik ghante baad flight hai_

 _dush: okay well hotel se check out kar laite hain aur stuffs collect kar laite hain_

 _purvi: haan chalo_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _after few hours they reached mumbai_

 _purvi: dushyant woh abhi mujhe aik kaam hai uske baad hotel chalien?_

 _dush: hana main bhi ghar jaakar fresh hojata hoon_

 _purvi: hmm sure apna number dedo main tumhain inform kar doongi_

 _dush: arre haan_

 _they excahnged numbers and dispersed_

 _here at purvi side,_

 _purvi: dad ko call karke bata deti hoon ke main ishi se milne ja rahi hooon hana yeahi theek rahe ga_

 _she informed her dad and went to ishi home_

 _purvi: uncle ishi kahan hai?_

 _ishi dad: apne room main_

 _purvi: acha_

 _she went to ishi room and saw her sitting while caressing a photo and tear were present in her eyes she didnot bother to wipe_

 _purvi : ishi_

 _ishi: purvi and hugged her and started crying_

 _purvi let her cry and was patting her back after 10 minutes_

 _ishi composed herself_

 _purvi: ishi dekho i know it is difficult for you but tumahri daadi ko canacer tha unhone tumhe kyun nahi bataya ...pata hai?_

 _ishi nodded in no_

 _purvi: kyunki woh nhai chahti thi in ankhoon main ansoon aaien.. ishi dekho woh kaheen nahi gaien she is present in your heart ... aur tumahara aise roona unko pasand nahi tha na so calm down and don't cry_

 _ishi: but.._

 _purvi: i know mushkil hais tum c.i.d join karne wali thi na woh karloo tou thora dhiyaan bata rahe_

 _ishi: woh i need some time atleast 2 weeks.._

 _purvi smiled and said"i know main ne kab kaha kal se karlo 2 weeks nahi aik mahine main join karlaian okay?"_

 _ishi: hmm haan_

 _purvi: chalo ba khana khalo aur aik smile dedo_

 _ishi: purvi mujhse bhook nahi hai_

 _purvi: tumhe tumhari daadi ki kasam_

 _purvu made her eat and ishi noticed the engagement ring_

 _ishi: purvi tumne engagement karli_

 _purvi(point of view); nahi abhi nahi batana cahahea already itni tensed hai nahi nahi_

 _purvi: haan karli tum woh daadi ki tabiyat kharab thi tou..._

 _ishi: i can understand well cahlo jiju ko tang karne main mazaa ayega_

 _purvi: haan haan tumhari bhi engagaement ahi aik month main phir tang karoon gi tumhe aur jija ji ko_

 _ishi blushed_

 _purvI: hayee main mar jawaaaan kia lagti ho blush karte waqt koi bhi flat hojae_

 _they chit cahted and ishi was a bit normal and was smiling she bid bye and went home and said will again come tomorow_

 _._

 _._

 _dush went to hotel but the output was not good as they said they cant reveal personal information even he insisted hey didn't tell him_

 _.._

 _.._

 **after one month:**

 _ishi was a bit normal ,dush and purvi have became best friends and mingled with everyone in bureau ,members of bureau also know that wrong table number and stuff but they don't know that purvi like someone who is a c.i.d officer today purvi was happy because today ishi was joining bureau and guess what today kavin too was returning from his mission_

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _suddenly parents of purvi and dush entered bureau and said" arre mujhse samajh nahi aaraha aap loug hi koi card pasand kar dain ham ne aik aik saari design main chapa liya hai DUSHYANT WEDS PURVI "_

 _purvi: mom dad main ne bola na abhi shadi nahi karni mujhe_

 _purvi mom: magar beta_

 _piurvi: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz mom plzz dad_

 _purvi dad: okay jab tum chaho tab hogi_

 _purvi: thank you dad_

 _and their parents left bureau suddenly a card just flown and landed at the gate purvi was going to pick it and bend to pick it but someone too bent to pick it and their head collided_

 _"ouch!" they exclaimed and look at one another and said "tum"_

 _and he pick that card and read DUSHYANT WEDS PURVI_

 _he was awestruck that what was happenining_

 _guy: tum? aur dushyant se shadi kounn hai yeh dushyant tum tou mujh se shadi karne wali thi na_

 _purvi: haan woh baat yeh hai ke_

 _she was about to say when dushynat came forward and said " purvi tum theek tou hona?"_

 _guy: tum! kia kar rahe ho yahan dushyant ..._

 _dushyant glanced him and immediately hugged him_

 _dush: kavin tum i m sorry tum ne samjhaya bhi tha woh ladki galat hai... but still main ne..._

 _kavin: bohut jaldi hosh aagaya aur badla tou aaj bhi le rahe ho ussi ladki se shadi karna chahte ho jisse main pasand karta hoon.._

 _dush: nahi kavin ...he was about to say something_

 _suddenly they hear sobbing voice and looked at the source they were coming from door_

 _they look there and_

 _purvi: ISHI!_

 _dush: tum!_

 _ishi: haan main jab tum mujhe pasand nahi karte the tou phir kyun baat ki shadi ki? aur aaj tou hamari engagement thi na tumhari mom ne call ki thi ..._

 _(guys actually kavin se baat karke unhone engagement date aik mahine baad ki fix kardi and ishi ke parents ko bhi yeahi theek laga ke aik mahine main ishi thori normal hojaegi)_

 _dush: meri mom ne call?let me explain..._

 _but kavin just went from there excusing himself towards the cafeteria and ishi went towards the washroom_

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _i know emotional likh dia aur aik bang guys dekho ab jab tak narazgi aur manana na ho aik relation main ttou mazaa nahi aata na? well i know barha tha next update teenage love story dont know kab tak aur uske baad opposite attracts uske baad dobara yeh well dont have any idea kab tak but hopefully jaldi de doongi_**

 ** _okay bye buddies and yes story hatane se pehle review tou kardo ;)_**

 ** _lots of love,_**

 ** _NEHA MALIK_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _so recap : ishu went towards washroom and kavin went towards cafeteria in anger reason tu pata he hai_

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _present :_

 _purvi and dushyant were standing smiling ( A/N i know aap loug keh rahe hoge main pagal hogai hoon but aage padhlo saare doubts clear ho jaien ge)_

 _everyone in bureau was confused like you are ...right now ._

 _abhi came forward_

 _abhi: bhai dushynat ...purvi..theek tou ho woh naraz hain aur tum loug muskura rahe ho ..._

 _dush: sir woh mil tou gaye na isiliye muskura rahe hain_

 _purvI: ji sir kia ham un ko mana kar aajien phir kaam par lag jaien ge plz_

 _abhi: jao magar case aaya tou main ccall kardoonga aajana_

 _purvi and dush : okay sir_

 _and they went out_

 _purvi: well pehle dost ko manao ge ya ishi ko?_

 _dush: pehle main ishi ke pass jaata hoon phir ham sab milain ge cafeteria aur tum bhi ihsi se apne doubts clear kar laina aur main kavin se okay?_

 _purvi: okay( with a smile)_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **In the cafeteria:**

 _kavin was sitting without any emotions purvi saw him and was blaming her self for his such condition_

 _she went and sat beside him_

 _purvi (softly): kavin_

 _he just turned his head on the other side and wiped his tears_

 _purvi; kavin...mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai_

 _kavin: ab baat karne ko kuch bacha hi nahi hai_

 _purvi turns his head forcefully_

 _purvi: kavin baat sunno meri_

 _kavin: kia sunno? tum agar dushynat se shadi karna chahti ho tou karlo ..perfect couple lagoge9 said with tears in his eyes)_

 _purvi: kavin ..i love you_

 _kavin: huhh? ( as if he heared something wrong )_

 _purvi: yes i love you budhu_

 _kavin: tou yeh shadi wagera kia hai yeh sab?_

 _purvi: woh bat yeh hai ke_

 _and told him about all that confusion_

 _purvi: aur mom dad ko shadi ki jaldi hai so woh card bas sample card tha_

 _kavin: oh acha itna sab hogaya..i am sorry i wasn't there to support you_

 _purvi: you were present there ..you were the only reason that i was able to handle these problem so easily_

 _kavin: oh really?_

 _purvi: yup you were present right here (pointing towards her heart)_

 _kavin smiled_

 _kavin: but woh dushyant? (said with anger)_

 _purvi: don't get angry dush acha hai bas woh ladki jo tum doonon ke beech main aayi thi woh galat thi_

 _kavin: hmm haan shayad_

 _purvi: well mere i love you ka jawab tou do_

 _kavin just turned towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug_

 _kavin(while iin the hug): ab bhi kuch kehne ki zarorat hai kia?_

 _purvi: nahi ab kuch kehne ki zarorat nahi hai_

 _kavin: i just missed you alot miss..._

 _purvi: purvi_

 _kavin: miss purvi_

 _they seprated after almost ten minutes_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 **ISHYANT SIDE:**

 _ishita was looking at her reflection in the mirror and was crying_

 _dushyant came from behind and hugged her from back and rested his chin on her shoulder_

 _ishita jerkked him_

 _ishita: kyun natak kar rahe ho?_

 _dush: ishi mujhe kuch kehna hai_

 _ishi: please chale jao mujhe kuch nhai sunna_

 _dush: chala jaoon ga bas aik bar meri baat sunlo_

 _ishi: mujhe nahi sunni koi baat_

 _dush: please bas aik baar_

 _ishi: bolo_

 _dushyant told her about everything and at last_

 _dushyant: i love you_

 _ishita: i love you too_

 _and they hugged_

 _ishita was smiling and blushing_

 _duhsynat: kia soch rahi ho?_

 _ishita: hamare bache pouchain ge ke aap ne mummy ko propose kahaan kia tha tou tum kahoge ladies washroom main_

 _dushynat: hahah ..well tum bachoon tak bhi pohunch gayi ..not bad future planing haan? ...good good_

 _ishita blushed harder and both burst out laughing_

 _dushyant: ab bahar chalien waarna koi kahega ladies washroom main bhi romance hahah_

 _ishita: dushynat kuch bhi( said while blushing)_

 _dushyant: soniye itna mat sharmao ... ham se na control nahi hota_

 _ishita: dushyant ( glared him while blushing)_

 _ishi phone started beeping,she recieved the call and after some minute cut the call ...and turned towards dushyant_

 _ishita : purvi ka phone tha she said ke kavin aur woh cafeteria main hain ...hamien bhi bulaya hai_

 _dush: hana kavin ko bhi manana hai_

 _ishi: matlab?_

 _dushyant :chalo raste main batata hoon_

 _ishi : okay_

 _on their way dushyant told her about his and kavin's misunderstandings and how their friendship ended_

 _and they entered cafeteria_

 _dushyant went to kavin and huggd him tightly_

 _dush: buddy woh actually woh ladki..._

 _kavin :_ _chal chor past ki baton ko aur present enjoy karte hain with future planing okay?_

 _here ishu and purvi also hugged one another_

 _they all separated and setlled down_

 _kavin: tou ab ham sab ke parents se kab baat karni hai?_

 _purvi: dushyant ke parennts yahan nahi hai woh jaise hi waapis aayenge sab ko aik hi hotel main bula kar baat karlain ge_

 _ksvin: purvi ne bilkul theek kaha_

 _and kavi lost in each other eyes_

 _dushynat: ehem ehem yaar back to earth kavin and purvi_

 _karvi blushed_

 _ishita: but kia hamare parents man jaien ge?_

 _dushyant kept his hand on her hand taht was placed on table_

 _dushynat: nahi manne tou mana lainge no need to worry_

 _and now ishyant were lost and it was karvi's time to tease them_

 _they spent sometime and after sometime kavin got a phone call_

 _kavin: ji sir ...khoon!...aate hain just 5 minutes_

 _purvi: pata nahi loug khoon kyun karte hain itna acha time spend kar rahe the_

 _ishi: haan_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 **guys aik baat batao do you want me to continue waran next chapter last chapter hoga not blackmailing if you really want me to coninue do inform me through your reviews**

 **guest: so here was your chapter ...thank you so much for your review**

 **luv dou and purvi: see everything sorted :)**

 **candy126: hope fully you liked it**

 **vaiBa:heeh hana hana jata lo haq ab haq hai tou jatana tou chahea hi well pata chal gaya kaisa manaya well is story ke baad i will miss your reviews :)**

 **okay bye**

 **review tou dedo pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **lots of love,**

 **NEHA MALIK**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey... yaad hai main koun hoon? Ya bhool gaye sab khair galti bhi mainne hi ki hai itna late update but aik good news hai kemain is story ke mazeed teen chapters likhoon gi as aap sab ne kaha tha ke continue karoon..so okay bye ab last main milte hain**

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Today no case was reported so everyone was completing their old files_

 _Purvi was sitting adjacent to her computer suddenly her phone buzzed ...sheglanced at it_

 _"Kavin ka text !" She excalimed happily and opened her whatsapp to check the text_

 _Okay so now onwards they are chatting_

 _Kavin: kashh ! Main woh computer hota tou tum mujhe itne gour se dekhti magar afsoos ... mujh sezyada lucky tou woh computer hai "_

 _Purvi (self talk) : kavin bhi na ..hmm kiya jawab doon..._

 _Purvi : ab kiya karien jaisi jis ki kismat_

 _Kavin smiled : hmm well mujhe bhi kabhi aise dekh liya karoo ..itne gour se_

 _Purvi : filhaal fursat nahi hai agr kabhi time mila tou zaroor dekhoon gi_

Kavin: kia yaar abhi tou time hi time hai koi case bhi report nahi huwa..

Purvi: abhi file complete karni hai lunch main baat karte hain

Kavin: kia yaar

Purvi: bye

Kavin : bye (wrote disappointedly)

Purvi (self talk ) : naraz hain abhi lunch main mana loongi

And suddenly acp sir entered inside

Acp : ishita tum aik kaam karoo jaakar woh red corner wali file le aao aur haan storeroom pootra chaan maroo woh file bohut importanat hai okay ?

Ishi : okay sir

Acp sir wasabout to go when he turned and said " aik kaam karlo dushyant ko bhi le jao bohut zyada files parhi hain store main so, and went inside his cabin

Dushyant smiled. And said "chalien ?"

Ishi : sure

They went to the store room

Ishi : itni saari files..oh God

Dushyant: koi nahi ji ham saath hain tou acha hi hai jitni late file mile gi Utna hame time mile ga aik doosreke saath spend karne ke liye

But she wasn't paying attention to him and was turning the pages of a file

Ishi : arre waah yeh tou itni jaldi mil gayi ..chalo dushyant ,sir ko de dete hainaur ham bhi bahar chalte hain..she was about to open the door lock when he caught her wrist

Dushyant : kia yaar itna acha mouqa hai saath time spend karne ka aur tum keh rahi ho bahar chalien

Ishi : but .sir ko file deni hai uska kia ?

Dushyant :baad mai,de dena ..he said while leaning and she closed her eyes

Ishi : dushyant

Dushynat. Shhhhh said while placing his finger on her lips

And he kissed her forhead slowly

Ishi opened her eyes and smiled

Dushyant taught to tease her and said " tumhe kia laga tha "

Ishi just shook her head

Dushyant : waise bachoon ke naam soche ?

Ishi: kis ke bachoon ke?

Dushyant : hamare ofcourse

Ishi : dushyant!

Dushyant. Acha mujhe na atleast das bache chahein

Ishi :dushyant !kia ham kuch aur baat karsaktehain..nahi tou main bahar ja rahi hoon

Dushynat : nahi nahi ..acha koi aur baat karte hain

And they spend quality time with one another

..

..

..

..

Here everyone was leaving for cafeteria as it was lunch break

Kavin was about to enter cafeteria when someone pulled himand dragged him towards the corner where no one was present

Kavin looked at her.

Kavin : kai masla hai ?

Purvi : itni berukhi ?

Kavin :jao jaakr apne computer ko dekho

Purvi: sorry na acha chalo ab maaf bhi kardo chahe tou saza dedo magar yunh naraz mat ho

Kavin : okay main saza doonga

Purvi : what !

Kavin : tumhi ne toukaha saza dedo

Purvi : acha theek hai but zyada difficult nahi dena please okay?

Kavin : meri marzi jaisi bhi saza doon

Purvi : okay

Kavin : andar chalo cafe main

Purvi : sab ke saamne saza doge?

Kavin :haan

Purvi :okay

And he went and sat with everyone

She too followed him and sat beside him

Purvi (almost whisper ) mujhe kia karna hai

Kavin ( whispers back ): batata hoon

Purvi (whisper ) : haan bolo

Kavi,( whispers) : kiss me

She was awestruck

Purvi (whispered ) what ?

Kavinheld her hand under table and said

Kavin ( whispered ) : tumhari saza hai ke tumhe aik haath se khana hoga

Purvi was eating with one hand with great difficulty and was asking him to leave but He refused

Tarika : purvi sab theek hai agar aik haath se nahi kahya ja raha tou doosra haath use karlo kaheen tume laga tou nahi hai kuch doosre haath par

Purvi : nahi yeh tou bas computer ko dekhne ki sazaa hai ( said in a flow )

Tarika : what

Purvi : nothing ..iam okay with it. Said withasmile )

Shreya : are you sure?

Purvi :yup hundred and ten percent sure

They ate like this ...

And everyone was leaving bearu when ishita saw taht dushyant was waiting for a cab

Ishita : dushyant.. tum cab se kyun ja rahe ho ?

Dushyant.: gaadi service ke liye di hai so..

Ishi : betho main chor deti hoon

Dushyant sat in instantly

Ishi : waise bahana acha tha main ne khud dekha kavin sir wait kar rahe the tumhara aur tum ne unhe mana kardia

Dushynat : woh socha tumharre saath time spend karoon. So

Ishita : waise idea bura bhi nahi hai

Dushyant smiled and said after five minutes

Dushyant : radio on karoon ? ..kar hi laita hoon

He switched on the radio and song started playing

Beeghe hoonth tere

Ishi changed the channel and song played tera nasha

They looked at on. Another and switched off the radio at same time such that thier hand tangled with one another and they smiled looking at one another

After few minutes they reached dusyant home

Ishi came out

Dushyant : okay bye

Ishi : hadh hai banda andar hi bulha laita hai

Dushyant : ohh sorry andar aao na aur haan jaldi ghar chali jaana bohut raat hoti ja rahi hai

Ishita: nahi bulana tou na bulao

Dushyant : arre main ne aisa kab kaha ishita sorry my love

Ishita : acha chaloaur main dinner kar ke hi jaoon gi

Dushyant : as per your order mam

Ishi : aur haan meri car bhi park kardo

Dushyant : aur kuch madam ?

Ishi: mujhe utna ke andar chor do

Dushyant : sure and held her up

Ishi: arre main tou mazaq kar rahi thi

But woh ksi ki sunne tab na he made her sit on the couch and parked her car

They had wonderful dinner and ishi left soon as per dushyant advice

Today was extremely good day for them but the didn't know that tomorrow it is going to a hetic day for them

..

..

..

 **anaya bhardwaj : yes i will continue thank you so much for your support**

 **Guest : hmm yeahi karoongi main and sorry yaar bade chapter likhna possible nahi hai i admit mere chapters chote hote hain**

 **Candy126 : main tou dargayi aapki dhamki se lol**

 **Guest : ya chota tha sorry app ne kah continue karoo so yes i will**

 **Guest : thankyou and yes i will continue**

 **Priya : i thought that you guys are not intrested in this story any more so i thought i should stop writing it**

 **Luv dou and purvi : okay i wont**

 **Aishu : plz kyun yaar order detu tou**

 **Tejal : thanks and yes i will**

 **Levisha;thanks**

 **Vaiba : yaar sab ne kaha continue karoo so i continued sorry**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Okay bye aur hana yaar aaj kal super busy hoonnext update hoga opp attracts ka bye arre aap loug nahi ja rahe main ja rahi hoon abhi tou aap lougoon ne review bhi likhna hoga na ;)**

 **Your very own,**

 **Neha Malik**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I am sorry for late update :( moving onto story**

 _everyone after returning was happy as all misundertstanding were sorted between the couples_

 ** _At kavin's residence:_**

kavin(self talking) : Ab kiya karoon main purvi ke ghar bhi nahi jaa sakta uski ammi ne tou mera bharta bana dena hai ..ab ..sirf group chat hi option bacha hai ...

he said been discontent

he creates a group chat

kavin: hello **everyone** mera jigars aur jigar ke jigar

dush: Hi ! Mere dil gurde kaleji

ishu: bas aap donnon ab shuru mat hojana

kavin: waise jaan e tamana agar aap seen karne e baad reply kyun nahi de rahin

purvi: jaise tumhe pata hi nahi hai

dush: kiya hogaya ab?

kavin:...

Purvi: kavin agar tumne aik lafz bhi type kara haina tou tum mujhse kam az kam 30 foot ki doori par rahoge agle poore mahine

kavin: nahi kar rahah kuch type .. Magar tum mujhse baat tou karo

dush: yeh baatien chupane wali harkatien mat karoo

purvi: personal hai baat

dush: kitni personal ? ;)

purvi: utni hi personal jitni yeh baat ke aik samne rakhi huwi file ko doondhne main 15 minutes **kyun** lagte hain

dush: tumhe kaise pata chala ?

purvi: main **aik** officer hoon dush

kavin: purvi yaar milne ka dil kar raha hai

purvi: aajao meri mom ke hathoon apni pitayi karwane

kavin: khidki se aajaon ?

purvi: kal mil lenge

dush: ehem ehem bas bhi karlo yahan bache bhi hain

kavin: bachoon ko hi romance sikha rahe hai kyun purvi?

purvi: right kavin

ishu: kavin tumhare parents kab aane wale hain?

purvi: waise baat change karne ka acha tareeka tha lol

kavin: ishu aik kal aarahe hain ,aur aik hafte baad engagement rakhi hai

purvi: matlab jaldi hi koyi plan banana padega .kal hi milkar sochte hain aur hosaka tou kal hi parents se baat bhi karlienge

dush: main kehta hoon sab parents aur ham sab mil kar sab sort out karne ki koshish karte hain

kavin: baaki sab loug yahan kiya baat kar rahe the phir dush?

purvi: okay fine phir kal milte hain aur points bana lienge yeh yeh bolna yeh jawab dein woh loug tou tum yeh bolna wagera

kavin: mazaa aayega yeh banane main bhi

purvi: hmm sure

ishu: phir kal milte hain

dush: haan kal subha subha kavin ke ghar par milte hain .main sab ko address message kardoonga

purvi: haan theek .main ishu ko puck karke laiti huwi aaongi

dush: nahi main pick karloonga ishu ko

purvi: aur uske parents ko kiya kahoge?

dush: thoda dour khada rahoonga na iske gahr se

ishu: main aap ko pick karloongi dushyant

dush: haan yeh bhi theek hai

ishu: aur tumhe bhi purvi

purvi: nahi mujhe aise hi kabab main haddi nahi banna

ishu: purvi !

kavin: theek phir kal nashta mere haath ka

purvi:tumhe pakana bhi aata hai?

kavin: haan aur bhi bohut kuch aata hai abhi tumne mujhe samjha hi kitna hai

purvi: chalo kal phir aaienge bye

kavin: bye

and they all slept thinking about what will happen next

purvi is dressed beautifully in her wedding attire kavin comes in and hugs her from behing whispering in her ear

kavin: finally ham ne isse mumkin karhiliya

purvi: haan kavin

kavin: waise aaj khoobsurat lag rahi ho ( turning her and tightning his grip on her waist)

purvi: acha ?

kavin: haan .waise maine tumne tou indian lehnga pehna hai aaj ki rat kuch westren pehnti tou ziada achi lagti .

purvi:kavin! ( and hit him on his shoulder)

kavin: tumne mujhe maara ab iski sazaa tou zaroor milegi ( he said while leaning)

they were caught in the moment and suddenly

ting tog

kavin wakes up from dream

kavin: oh no I was dreaming...waise kitna acha dream tha..aur yeh bell subha 6 baje main koun aagaya ...

He goes to open the door and there was no one

he came back to his room being alarmed as he is an officer

as he searches his house finds nothing suspicious

he returns to his room and see a figure in the balcony he raises his gun and goes into the balcony and he goes there and points the gun at the figure and

kain : purvi! Tum yahan 6 baje hain abhi tou sirf

purvi: woh sab chodo pehle gun tou neeche rakho

he lowers gun

kavin: ghar main darwaza hai

purvi: jo takreeban main das minutes se baja rahi kaise officer ho itni neend woh bhi itni gehri

kavin: actually main hamari first night ke baare main dream kar raha tah i was about to kiss you aur main uth gaya ( says with a frown

purvi: kavin you are impossible main yahan aik gahnta isliye jaldi aayi taake ham time spend kar sakienge aur tum sirf sapne hi dekhte raho mere

kavin: acha sorry waise mera sapna poora kardo please

purbi hits him in the shoulder

kavin: tumne sapne main bhi mujhe maara tah aise hi

purvi: tum ne kuch kiya hoga sapne main bhi

kavin moves forward and helds her by her waist tightly and say

kavin: maine aise pakda tha tumhe aur phir main ne kaha tah ke tum hamari is raat main kuch westren phenti

purvi : good phir maine bilkul theek kara tha

kavin: waise galat tou nahi kaha tha (said while tightning grip)

and he was about to lean forward when hsi alarm started ringing

purvi: hahahahah

kavin: haso mat ziada abhi batata hoon

and they began cat mouse chase

 **On ishyant side**

Ishu goes to dushyant house and was standing outisde she was an hour early

she calls dushyant

dush: haan ishu

ishu: main aagayi hoon aap bahar aajien

dush: main tou abhi tak tayar nahi hoon

Ishu: acha main bahar wait karti hoon

dush: nahi andar aajao

ishu: ab aap kholien tou pehle

dush: arre haan aaraha hoon dush opens the door . He was shirtless as he was getting ready only

ishu: aap ne shirt...

dush moves forward ishu moves backward and collides with door. They were standing in such a way that ishu back was towards the door and the door was of that type that opens outside

dush leans forward

dush: kiya kaha woh awaaz nahi aayi thi

Ishu: woh ...app shirt ...

dush holds her hand and pulls her inside home and then closes door and ishu was in awe and could not react .he closes door and ishu was standing at the door

dush: woh kiya haina yeh look sirf tum dekh sakti ho bahar kahde hote aur pados ki ladkiyaan dekh laiti tou

He moves forward and places his hand on the dorr on either side of ishu

ishu: aap shirt .. Pehn lain hamien nikalna hai

dush whispers in her ear : are you sure ? Ke main pehn loon mujhe tou lag raha hai you are enjoying the sight

ishu could bearily nod

dushyant: acha ( and removed his hand from the wall)

dush: tumhi help kardoan shirt pehne main aur select karne main

ishu: main kaise ? Aap khud..koi si bhi

dush: ishu relax first aur haan agar tum ne help nahi ki tou main aise hi shirtless rahoonga ..sochlo

suddenly the bell rang and kept ringing

dush galnces from that doorhole and saw it was his neighbour and decided to tease ishu

dush: dekho meri hot si padosi aayi hai darwaze par agar tumne help nahi ki tou woh bhi meri help kar sakti hai

ishu: tou ussi se help le lien

dush moves towards the door and was about to open

ishu: aap sach main uski help leinge ?

dush: tumhi ne tou kaha uski help loon

ishu: ughh..chalien main help kardoon

dush: chalo

they goes to his bedroom and ishu selects a shirt for him and was about to move out when dushyant caught her wrist

dush: pehenaye ga koun?

ishu: khud pehen lain

dush: ussi ko bual alita hoon

ishu snatches the shirt from his hand and makes him wear

dush: waise tum kitni dair baad convience huwi shirt pehenane ke liye agar main hota tou do minutes main pehna deta

ishu: dushyant! Ab chalie

dush: aik kiss ( said while wrapping her arms around her waist ) when his phone started ringing

dush: uff yeh kavin bhi an cahin se nahi rehne dega

ishu: haha

dush on call: haan na aaraha hoon galat time par hi call karna tum yeh peeche se awaz kiya aarahi hai kavin ? Kavin! Tumtheek ho.. Acha purvi

and dush hangsup

ishu: kia huwa sab theek hai

dush: purvi apne pehli baar cooking kari aur peeche se pata nahi kiya girne ki awaz aayi uske baad kuch tootne ki

ishu: haha

dush: ab ham nikalte hain isse pehle ke kavin pagal hoaje pohunch jaate hain

ishu: haan chalo

nd they drives towards kavin's house

 **Sorry maine late update diya ab main jaldi daine ki koshsih karoongi .agar aap main se kisi ko is story main intrest nahi raha tou i can understand but aap please jo loug intrested hain review karien next update opposite attracts ki hogia ur uske baad bad boy aur main ne socha hai ke ab main teenage love story continue nahi karoongi agar aap main se abhi bhi koi usse padhna cahhta hai tou batade**

 **Neha malik**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ..I am back guys listen I know maine aik saal baad upload diya isliye sorry... and if you guys are no longer intrested just leave this story then**

 _dushyant and ishita reaches kavin's residence and rings the door bell_

 _kavin open the door_

 _dushyant and ishu started laughing at the door_

 _kavin: kiya hogaya hans kyun rahe ho_

 _dushyant: apni halat tou dekh .. gale main apron..poore munh par aata laga huwa hai aur uske upar naak par ketchup bhi lagi huwi hai_

 _kavin: yeh sab purvi ki wajha se huwa hai .can you imagine usse aloo ke parathe khane ka man huwa aur main ne zindagi main aloo ke parathe nahi banaye I can cook tou kiya matlab sab kuch banana aana chahea .._

 _dush: buddy ..main tou bach aik confusion ki wajha se warna main is haalat main kaisa lagta lol_

 _ishu: ziada meri dost ki burai mat karien aap loug aur kavin hamien andar bhi nahi bula rahe_

 _kavin: tumhari dost ne na mera dimaag kharab kardia hai ..aoo andar_

 _purvi screams from inside purvi: ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _they all rush inside to see what was the scene and were shocked to see the scenario_

 _purvi had slipped on the floor_

 _kavin rushes and while doing this he too lost his balance and landed on floor_

 _ishyant were too lying floor but not because they slipped but because they couldnot supress their laughter and were rolling on floor_

 _karvi seeing one another in this situation just laughs.._

 _kavin: waise huwa kiya tha purvi?_

 _purvi: wohh darasal main is main namak daalna bhool gayi thi woh laine ke liye hi ja rahi thi ke achanak gir gayi_

 _kavin tenses and_

 _kavin: kaheeen chout tou nahi aayi?_

 _purvi:nahi chout nahi aayi bas achanak se giri tou cheenk nikal gayi_

 _ishyant looks at the condition of kitchen that was total mess there were utensils lying every where and oil too was spilled on the floor_

 _dush: waise khana bana rahe the ya phir lad rahe they_

 _ishi: haan sach main_

 _purvi : kavin khane se lad raha tha_

 _kavin: acha aur yeh aata nweche kaise gira_

 _purvi:tumahri wajha se tum ne mujhe help nahi ki_

 _kavin: okay fine meri galti ..duniya main jo kuch bhi galat ho raha hai meri wajha se hi tou hai_

 _purvi: billkul aur haan_ _tum loug bahar betho main laati hoon khana_

 _they all settled at the table and ate breakfast ..after breakfast they were sitting in the lounge enjoying coffee_

 _purvi: ab kiya karna hai?_

 _dush: dekho aaj kavin ke parents aaienge aur tumhare parents bhi jis kaam se delhi gaye the aaj aajien ge right?_

 _purvi: hmm.. right_

 _kavin: tou aaj hi baat karte hain ..._

 _ishi: laikin kaise_

 _purvi: aik idea hai ..agar ham aik dousre ke parents ke saamne jis se hamien shadi karni hai usko acha aur dousre ko bura kardien tou?_

 _kavin: magar all of sudden kaise main unhien tum se milwaoonga ya tum mujhe unse milwaogi?_

 _purvi: simple.. tumhare parents kab aayenge?_

 _kavin: shaam ko 6 baje_

 _purvi: aur mere parents raat 8 baje..._

 _kavin: tou?_

 _purvi: woh kiya hai tum 6 baje se aik ghante pehle field par gaye the aur main tumhare saath thi ham loug wahan par chaan been kar rahe the ke time ka andaza nahi huwa aur main bhi tumhare saath hi mama baba ko pick karne aagayi kyunke flight ka time ho chuak tha aur hamien late nahi karwana tah unhien_

 _dush , ishi and kavin were staring at her with open mouths_

 _purvi: ab aisa bhi kuch nahi kaha ke aap sab aise ghouro.. agar idea bura tha tou bata dete_

 _ishi: it was awesome_

 _dush: haan_

 _kavin: haan perfect.._

 _purvi: main ne acp sir se aik hafte pehle hi baat karli thi aaj off ki_

 _dush: waah ... itne jaldi saare kaam great.._

 _purvi: waise... ishu tunhare parents tou ghar par hain aur dushyant tumhare bhi right?_

 _ishu: haan_

 _purvi: tou ab unko kaise introduce karoge?_

 _ishu: haan yeh tou socha hi nahi_

 _dush: h aap hi idea dedein_

 _purvi: idea hai ..but dushyant tumhe thori si chot lagegi usmain_

 _ishu: no phir yeh idea kaam nahi karega..flop_

 _dush: ishu dont worry ..tum bolo_

 _kavin: nahi purvi kavin ki life ko kathre main nahi daal sakte_

 _purvi: maine choti si chout kaah tha .. jaan ko khatre main daalne ka nahi kaha tha kavin_

 _purvi: actually .. chodo chout bhi nahi lagegi bas ham nakli chout aur nakli khoon istemal kar lainge_

 _kavin: yeh koi khatarnak plan hai right?_

 _ishu: dushyant ko kuch nahi hona chahea_

 _purvi: tum loug tou aise react kar rahe ho jaise dushyant mera dost hi nahi hai_

 _dush: purvi plan batao ...and I trust you_

 _purvi: plan kuch youn hai ke dush aur ishu bhi field par the ke achanak wahan fight start hoagyi aur ussi fight ke cahkar main dushyant ko chot laggagi_

 _ishu(instantly): nahi aisa na ho_

 _purvi: ishu chout ham makeup artist se laga lein ge aur jo field thi woh dushyant ke ghar se hospital se bhi ziada kareeb thi aur gaadi main first aid nahi tha ..tou ishu foran apne hero ko bachane ke liye dush ke gahr ki taraf drive karegi aur uske parents dekhnein ge ishu ki caring side_

 _kavin: yeh heroic idea ham rakh lete_

 _purvi: shutup kavin please_

 _dush: superbb_

 _ishu: acha hai magar chout nakli honi cahhea_

 _dush: agar mom ko pata chal gaya chout nakli hai tou?_

 _purvi: tumhari dresssing ishu karegi aur bohut jaldi jaldi sare kaam karna ke aunty react na kar paien aur chout par dressing hojae okay?_

 _kavin: waise yeh ideas aate kahan se hain?_

 _purvi: bas dekhlo ...acha ab serious batien bohut hoagien ab koi film dekhien ?_

 _kavin: DDLJ_

 _ishu: maine pyaar kiya_

 _dushyant: ham aapke hain koun?_

 _purvi: nahi ham dekhien ge mujhse dosti karoge_

 _kavin: nahi DDLJ_

 _dush: nahi_

 _ishu: nahi_

 _and they started arguing_

 _dush: well ham sab aik kaam karte hain aik paper main saare naam likhte hain jo aayi woh dekhienge_

 _trio:_ _okay_

 _purvi brings a paper and then dush makes the chit and asks ishu to pick one and it was maine pyaar kiya_

 _kavin: ohh_

 _purvi: okay so its maine pyaar kiya ..dushyant c.d wahan par padi hai zara lagado please_

 _dushynat : okay_

 _ishu too follows him_

 _and as they were a bit far_

 _purvi open the other chits and maine pyaar kiya was written on them all ..she saw this and smiled_

 _kavin: purvi ..yeh dushyant ne cheating kari hai_

 _purvi: shhh koi baat nahi aur waise bhi maine pyaar kiya itni buri film bhi nahi hai na_

 _kavin: laikin_

 _purvi: kavin kabhi kqbhi ..kuch baton ka chupa rehan hi acha hota hai..aur ishu ko pata cahal tou usse acha nahi lagega_

 _kavin: okay as you wish_

 _purvi and kavin too joins ishyant on the couch_

 _dushyant:itni dair kahan the_

 _purvi: woh main bas kavin ke paremts ke baare main pouch rahi thi unke likes dislikes etc_

 _dushyant: ohh acha_

 _and they enjoyed the movie thinking about the future of their pyaar_

 **well next chapter main parents se milenge sab .. kiya happy ending hogi ya phir sad ending?**

 **I want to tell you guys something ke main ne aik saal tak upload kyun nahi kiya to be honest at first main bohut busy thi aur uske baad I lost my password and then I was not able to login for a long time and then jaise hi mujhe password yaad ayaa I thought no one will be intrested from now on but kuch reviews ne mujhe compel kiya likhne ke liya and I am here writing stories..I hope that explains some of your questions... now moving on**

 **Mansi: thanyou so much aur koi padhe na padhe main aapke liye zaroor upload karoongi yeh story :)**

 **AnnieM: thsnkyou ..maine saari upload kari hain aur nayi bhi start kari hai bas teenage love story nahi kari aap cahhti hain main karoon? thankyou so much for been patient enough:)**

 **ashwiniathval: thankyou so much for waiting this long:)**

 **guests: thankyou so much ..here is your chapter.. thankyou for waiting :)**

 **kavi fan: thankyou so much :) will try to uplaod soon**

 **sweety: :*( sorry for making you wait for one year ..will not take much time now :)**

 **subhi singh: thankyou so much ..will upadate soon :)**

 **CID ki deewani:hi..I will try to upload soon and thanks for been so awesome and understanding :) and ya I remember my stories**

 **and all silent readers: I want to talk to you guys too. :)**

 **well take care bye and sorry for mistake as it was typed with phone ..next uplaod opposite attracts**

 **NEHA MALIK**


End file.
